Torn
by LaPushComesToShove
Summary: Edward left Bella and she married Mike. Edward comes back. How will he respond to Bella and Mike? Rated T just to be safe. Discountinued.
1. How It Came to Be

Torn

Twilight FanFiction

**(AU: I own nothing! This is my first, so be nice. It gets better)**

_Bella POV_

After Edw…_he_ left. I was dead. Charlie wanted me to go back to Florida, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Forks. I replied to people when they spoke directly to me. I tried my hardest not to show anybody my pain. Every night I would break down crying. I would have to hold myself together, literally. 8 months later, I semi-snapped out of it. I sat with my friends at lunch. Eventually, Mike asked me out. I accepted. I had a nice time. Not as great as the time I spent with…..him….but closer than nothing. I grew up and married Mike. I was half happy. I never forgot….him. A year later, I had my beautiful twin girls, Ali and Eliza. They were my life.

"Momma," Ali asked me, "where is Daddy?"

"At work." I replied.

The twins just turned 3.

"I'm home!" Mike replied. I stood up from the sofa and went to see him, the girls ran over to him. He scooped them up.

"Daddy!" both girls screamed. I smiled.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Slow." He answered then kissed me on the cheek. "What's for dinner? I'm starved!"

"I made chicken sandwiches and fries. For dessert, I picked up some ice cream."

"Great! Let's go eat!"

"Alright then." I sighed. Mike was too hungry to notice.

I made 4 plates and set them on the table. I went to go pour the milk.

"Momma," started Eliza, "can we have chocolate milk?" She asked like she was confessing murder. I laughed.

"Sure." I giggled one last time.

"YAY!" Both girls screamed. I smiled, so did Mike. It was so easy to please them. I put the chocolate in the milk and stirred. I looked out the window, into the green forest behind the house. I saw something move, a human-like figure met my gaze.

**(AU: CLIFFY!)**


	2. Meltdown

"Oh my God." I whispered. That couldn't be _him_, could it? He said he was never coming back. I saw the agony in his eyes as he looked me over. So the Cullens were back in town. Great. After trying to forgot them, they repay me lie this? I could feel the tears coming. _He_ took a step closer. Mike came over and asked.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Edward's jaw dropped. I could tell what he was thinking. _Bella MARRIED _Mike?!?!

"Nothing," I replied.

"You look like your going to cry."

"Oh, I just don't feel good. I think I need to lie down." Mike looked out the window where I was staring, I looked back at the spot. _He's gone!_ No! He couldn't! I still loved him! He can't just have disappeared! Oh, right. I mentally kicked myself. Duh, he's a vampire.

"I'm going to lie down." I told Mike. I ran past the girls sitting at the table with wide eyes.

"Momma?" Eliza asked, but I didn't hear her.

I ran up the stairs into my bedroom and threw myself on the bed. I broke down then. The tears spilled over and fell to the gold comforter. I heard a soft knock at the door, but ignored it. I couldn't speak, not to Mike.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

When I didn't answer he started pounding.

"BELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

I obeyed and tried to wipe my tears before he could see. I ran into his arms.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong."

I didn't answer. He let me stand there and ruin his work shirt. When the tears slowed, he asked,

"Baby, why were you crying?"

"I don't know," I lied.

"It's okay, you're alright." He said soothingly as he pulled me to the bed to rock me. I wiped my face again.

"I'm fine."

"You had us worried. "

"Sorry," I mouthed. He didn't reply. He just rocked me some more.

**(I wanted to stop here, but I'll keep writing. I'm so nice, aren't I? Ha ha ha!)**

After a few minutes, I heard two pairs of feet running up the stairs. I quickly gained my composure again.

"Momma?" Ali asked, alarmed.

"In here." My throat thick, I cleared it.

"Are you okay?" asked Eliza.

"Yes, yes. Of course." I stood up and kneeled down to be on the girls' level. I pulled them into a tight hug.

"It's going to be alright." I told them and secretly myself.

EDWARD POV

**(You know you wanted to know what was happing in his head)**

As I walked through the forest at human's pace, I heard somebody think something.

Bella. I can't believe she's mine! After Cullen left, I thought I had a chance. I'm glad I asked her out.

Could he be thinking about _my_ Bella? A million emotions passed through me. Anger. Relief. Love. Gratitude. Hurt. I ran to the sound of the thought. I peeked through the thick vegetation. I spied _my_ Bella. Bella! My sweet, beautiful Isabella! I was ecstatic! She was _my_ elusive, human _Bella_. I looked through the window to see that she was looking back at me. She gasped.

"Oh my God." She whispered, but I could hear her. I also heard two little children eating and giggling. I wondered who was the father. A man with blonde hair walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Mike. Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike. How _**DARE **_ he take my Bella?!?!?!? She looked at him briefly and tears were threatening to fall. I saw that coming back to Forks was a mistake. A huge mistake. I never expected, or even thought that she would be married! She wasn't _my_ Bella anymore. She was his. I growled. I saw how my self-control was erasing. I ran through the forest sobbing tearless sobs.

**( Review, review review! I know I'm a suckish writer. Don't me **_**too**_** mean. :] )**


	3. Leaving

As I tucked in the twins, I couldn't stop thinking about _him._

Luckily, Mike headed out to a meeting and I could spend the time alone and think.

I read them a book, kissed them good night and turned off the light.

I quietly shut the door and ran down the stairs.

I went into the backyard and sat on the hammock.

I was glad it wasn't raining, but a few raindrops left over from this morning hung on the tree and plopped down onto the hammock.

I was hoping he would come back, also wishing he wouldn't.

I didn't know if I could afford another breakdown.

I closed my eyes and thought about the early days with Edward and me.

-flashback-

"Bella, love, let's go!"

Edward's velvety voice had a hint of impenitentness.

"I'm trying my best to get around with the stupid cast on."

I replied, letting the annoyance run thick.

He growled.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

We were leaving the hospital in Phoenix, from James' attack.

Edward wanted to go home. Badly.

He picked me up walked the few steps to the elevator and set me down inside.

I crossed my arms.

"Edward Cullen, what has you so impatient?"

"Bella, I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He grew a smug smile.

"I. Hate. Surprises." I crossed my arms even tighter.

He laughed.

"Do you find me funny?" I asked icily.

"Very much so," he replied and laughed.

-end flashback-

Everything was so simple back then.

A single tear rolled down my face. Before I could wipe it away, a cold, stone hand gently brushed it away from above. I gasped and looked up.

"Ed..Edd…Edward?" I managed to spit out.

"Bella, love?" He answered.

"I..I..is it really you?"

He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"Yes, love."

He pulled me up into the tree and hugged me.

"I missed you." I breathed against his chest.

"As I missed you. Terribly."

"What?"

"Oh, yes."

I looked up at him.

"I need to apologize, love. I lied. I love you. I never stopped loving you. Please forgive me."

I was choking on my tears.

"Wh..wh..what?"

He sighed.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

I couldn't speak.

"Bella. I lied to you. It was all a lie. I am a good liar, I have to be. Please believe me."

"I..I..I believe you, Edward."

He sighed in relief.

Suddenly, a truck pulled into the drive way.

"Oh, yes. You _married_…..him. He will never deserve such a woman like you, my sweet Bella."

I laughed at the hate in his eyes.

"What? Oh, just to let you know…."

He was interrupted by a thunderous voice.

"BELLA?"

"I'm outside Mike."

Edward growled, but reluctantly placed me back down on the hammock.

Mike was drunk. I could tell.

He stormed into the yard.

"Bella!"

I gulped.

He pulled me close and kissed me,

I pulled away.

Mike smelt like…..perfume.

I looked at his face to see lipstick on his face.

"You…you..you..cheated on me?" I screamed.

"No, why do you think that, sweetheart. "

"I see the lipstick and smell the perfume."

"Oh, uh…..she was all over me."

It sounded like a question.

"Who was it, Mike?"

"Jessica."

"Well, go back to her. I'm leaving!"

Mike snorted.

"And where do you think your gonna go?"

"Far away from you!"

Mike grabbed my shoulders.

"You're. Not. Leaving.'

He slapped me across the arm.

I broke his grip.

Edward hissed.

"Yes, I am."

I ran away from him and went into my room.

I pulled a suitcase out and started packing.

I gasped when Edward appeared and he helped me.

"I'm going to get the girls." I whispered, sniffing.

"Of course," He replied tenderly.

I ran into the girl's room, with another suit case.

I locked Mike out of the house so I could buy some time.

I packed everything of theirs and shoved it all into the suitcase.

Edward helped too.

I woke the girls up and told them,

"Eliza and Ali, we're leaving. We are moving away from daddy."

I couldn't help not crying.

"We're all packed. It's time to leave now girls. Get a blanky, a teddy bear, and a pillow and go downstairs. Stay away from the doors. Don't let daddy in."

I grabbed the suitcases and ran downstairs.

I ripped the coats off of the coat rack, grabbed the keys, and raced out of the front door. Mike was just pounding through the back door as I buckled the girls in and slammed down the gas peddle. I drove and didn't stop until I was in Seattle. I knew Edward wouldn't let me go alone, but, I bet he ran the whole time. I pulled into an empty lot and sighed. The girls were asleep. A light tap on the wondow startled me.

"Edward." I whispered.

The door flew open.

He pulled me into his arms.

"I have a house a couple blocks from here. You could live with me."

"Yes." I breathed against his chest.

The tears were flowing unbearably now.

He hummed my lullaby and sang me to sleep.

**(AU: Hey. I want to know who actually likes it. Review and I will continue.)**


	4. There Are No Words For This

All of it happened so fast.

Mike, drunk, cheated on me.

I could never deny the fact.

I sobbed into Edward's chest until he pulled away.

Hurt and confused I looked at him.

"Your daughters will be up soon."

He looked in the back seat.

"The look so much like you. What are their names?"

"Eliza has the brown hair and Ali has dirty blonde hair."

"Adorable."

"Yeah. Do you want to know why I named them Eliza and Ali?"

"Sure."

"I named Eliza, Eliza because Eliza is in Elizabeth. Like your mother. Ali is named Ali because it's pretty close to Alice. If I had a boy I was going to name him Mason, but I got two little girls instead!" I smiled.

Then my phone beeped.

Edward disappeared.

Ali woke up and yawned.

I said good morning and checked my phone.

It was a text message from…. Mike.

**Bella Newton, **

**You can't run from me!**

**You are in Seattle. I'm coming and finding you.**

**You love me. **

**Come back.**

**Mike Newton, your husband**

I gasped in horror.

Ali asked "Momma, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied too fast.

I didn't want her to be scared too.

"Are you hungry? Let's go get some breakfast!"

Eliza woke up 10 seconds later.

"Momma?" she yawned?

"Good morning, darling. We're going to get some breakfast at Mc Donald's.

"Okay." She replied. Clearly, she was still tired.

We pulled into Mc Donald's and got out.

I ordered two pancake plates.

The food came and I split one of the plates for the girls.

A shiny, silver Volvo pulled in. Edward.

He walked into the restaurant and took off his sun glasses.

I realized he looked the same. Frozen at 17. I'm 20. Hopefully, I didn't change much. He ordered Mc Nuggets and sat at the table next to us.

He smiled at the girls.

"Bella Swan?" he asked.

I looked up.

"Bella Newton, now." I was confused.

What was he doing?

"Remember me? From high school?"

Oh. That's his plan.

"Of course! You haven't changed much." I giggled silently.

He smirked. "Neither have you. I'm so surprised to see you here!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, these are my daughters, Eliza and Ali."

"Hi there. I'm your mother's friend from school."

"Hi" both girls murmured.

He flashed a crooked smile.

"So, how have you been, Bella?"

"Okay, I guess. And you?"

"Okay."

I noticed he scooted his chair to our table.

The man called his order.

He got it and walked back.

"Ali, Eliza, eat your food." I told them.

I took a bite of the Hashbrown.

"So, Edward, you live close to here?"

"Yes, only a couple blocks actually."

"Oh." I said, unsurprised.

"Momma, can we go play?" asked Ali.

"Both of you eat 5 more bites then you can."

They ate 5 bites and ran to the playscape.

I laughed.

"So Bella, how have you really been?" Edward asked all of a sudden.

"Terrible."

"Me too."

"I missed you so much!"

"Me too."

"How's everybody?"

"Alice and Jasper are on a vacation, Rose and Emmett are on another honeymoon, and Esme and Carlisle are close to here."

"Oh."

"How's Charlie, Renee and Phil?"

"I don't know. I don't talk to them much. Charlie didn't approve of me getting pregnant at 19. Phil and Renee are hard to talk to. They don't reply to my letters."

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

"It's okay."

I could feel the tears gathering around my eyes.

"Bella, it's not okay. You're hurting."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have left me!"

I threw away the food and went to get my daughters to leave.

I picked them up and stormed out of the Mc Donald's not looking back _him._

I didn't know why I got so mad.

Maybe I was hurting too much.

I pulled out of the parking lot and drove out of town.

I didn't know where I was going.

Anywhere but here.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks uncontrollably.

I kept driving until I drove through Matlock. **(AU: Matlock is a real city in Washington, I studied! :] )**

I stopped at some random food place with a drive thru and ordered lunch.

The girls ate, and I kept driving.

At dinner time, the girl's ate the leftover lunch food. I wasn't hungry.

Ali crashed first, then Eliza.

It wasn't until midnight I started to get tired.

I pulled over into a rest station 10 minutes later.

I crashed for the night.

-dream-

_Edward was there, holding me._

_ I cried into his chest._

_Soon, I heard my name being called._

_"BELLA.....BELLA...BELLA NEWTON!"_

_I knew it was Mike. _

_Edward disappeared into thin air._

_"Edward!" I screamed. "Edward, help!"_

_But I knew help wasn't coming._

_I hid in a cabinet._

_Footsteps came closer and closer._

_Mike held a knife. _

_He paused by my newly discovered hiding spot._

_I looked beside me._

_I saw two little skeletons with my daughter's clothes on._

_I screamed._

_Then Mike pulled me out of the cabinet._

_I screamed more......_

_-_end dream-

I woke up gasping, crying, and panting.

I looked at the dim car clock.

It read 6 AM.

I knew I shouldn't go back to sleep, so I started driving again.

I passed the Washington sign and entered Boundry.

I saw I desperately needed gas.

I found a station and got a full tank.

I knew the girls would be awake soon, so got some doughnuts from the Station Store.

As I walked back from the store, a Volvo pulled into the station.

Edward.

Was he following me?

I shouldn't have blown up in his face like that.

I put the doughnuts in the passenger seat. and went to meet him.

Edward was sitting on the bench, watching me.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

He pinched the bridges of his nose.

"No Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Back there, at Mc Donald's I shouldn't have blown up at you.

"But what you said was right."

"No. I love you."

"Don't try to make me feel better. You can't. I made a huge mistake and all of this is my fault."

I took his face in my hands.

"Edward. I truly love you! I'm not pretending."

"Bella." he said in a pained tone.

"Edward! Stop moping!"

"Your daughters will be awake soon."

I blinked.

"STOP" I screamed, earning a few people to stare at me.

"Bella."

"Edward Cullen. I. Love. You."

"I love you too, I'm a horrible excuse for a-"

I put my hand over his mouth.

"Sorry" he mumbled against my hand.

"Now, let's find a place to live together."

"Bella, I-"

I put my hand back over his mouth.

"Yes or no." I asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Okay then, let's go."

**Author's note: So! After 6 reviews, I've decided to put up another chapter. 6 more reviews (by different people) I will continue. Thanks for the support!**


	5. Sorry guys

**Sorry, not an update....**

**OMG! IFREAKINLOVEYOUGUYS! OKAY, I LAST CHECKED MY EMAIL LIKE AT 11:45 WHEN I CHECKED MY EMAIL ABOUT 5 MIN.S AGO, I HAD 19 NEW REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITE STORIES!**

**OMG! I'M LIKE SERIOUSLY BURSTING WITH JOY! ONE PERSON WHO DESERVES THE MOST THANKS IS**

**jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT**

**IFREAKIN LOVE YOU JASMINE!THANK YOU FOR READING M YSTORIES AND THE FEEDBACK!**

**And yes, I already know I'm awesome......LOL jk**

**Poor Unfortunate Soul is all human...jtlyk.... :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	6. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Sorry, not an update....**

**OMG! IFREAKINLOVEYOUGUYS! OKAY, I LAST CHECKED MY EMAIL LIKE AT 11:45 WHEN I CHECKED MY EMAIL ABOUT 5 MIN.S AGO, I HAD 19 NEW REVIEWS, STORY ALERTS, AND FAVORITE STORIES!**

**OMG! I'M LIKE SERIOUSLY BURSTING WITH JOY! ONE PERSON WHO DESERVES THE MOST THANKS IS**

**jAsMiNeLoVeStWiLiGhT**

**IFREAKIN LOVE YOU JASMINE!THANK YOU FOR READING M YSTORIES AND THE FEEDBACK!**

**And yes, I already know I'm awesome......LOL jk**

**Poor Unfortunate Soul is all human...jtlyk.... :D**

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. It's me. No, this is not an update. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't exit this note.

I have an idea. Nothing new there. But, I want to make a trailer. I need help. If you are interested and good with cameras, PM me. I have a list of shots and stuff I want in it. Please PM me!

I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS.


End file.
